The Beginning of The End
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: Christmas is coming. The Cullens' welcome the holidays with giggles and lemons and love, not to mention a new family member :-


**My entry for the Countdown to Christmas- Have yourself a smutty lil Christmas! 2009**

"**The End of the Beginning" By: Breath-of-twilight. Rated M **

"Dude! You so need to check out this video. Come here."

A deep, boisterous laugh slipped up my throat and past my lips before I had a chance to stifle it. Emmett was wearing what appeared to be an elf costume – one that must have had a serious battle with the dryer 'cause it looked like it had been shrunk three sizes too small for him. It was green, and he had red and white striped stockings covering his muscular legs, making him appear much daintier then I knew he actually was. A green button up vest covered his top half, and apparently he did not feel the need to wear an undershirt with it. Speckles of chest hair protruded out along the front of it where the tiny buttons were straining and about to burst. Upon his head sat the dorkiest looking red and green pointed hat, bent at the base of the point and flopped over by the weight if two tiny gold bells dangling from it.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing…what the hell are you wearing?" I walked slowly and cautiously into the living room, quickly scanning the area for anything else of the fruity, retarded nature and almost keeled over from laughter when I spotted a makeshift sleigh with three petrified looking dogs attached to it.

Just as my ass landed on the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Rose came flying into the room. "What is so dog gone funny in here?" Her unconscious use of the word 'dog' caused my sides to damn near split.

"Oh, hell no, Emmett. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rose's voice was shrill and laced with fear. Through blurry unshed tears, I saw her face scrunch up in disgust and horror.

"Come on, baby, hop in. Papa Elf wants to take his beautiful head elf for a ride." I sobered up slightly as his eyebrows waggled suggestively. His thoughts turning to some of the kinkiest shit I had ever had the un-pleasantry of hearing.

Rosalie blanched and took tentative, calculated steps back, backing towards the door she had just come through moments before. Shaking her head, I heard her mutter 'Like hell am I stepping foot in that insane contraption,' before she scurried out of the room in such an un-like Rose manner I had no choice but to resume my painful laughter.

Emmett looked amused, not at all deterred by his wife's actions or repulsion; in fact, her reaction seemed to egg him on all-the-more.

"Check this out!" Emmett boomed as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flung his massive body over the side of the sleigh-thing-a-ma-jig. In his thoughts I could hear what he was planning on doing and laughter ripped through me once again, just moments before he clicked play on the remote. A small tiny elf-guy popped onto the screen followed by dinging bells and horrible- off-tone singing.

_I don't want another fruitcake_

_I don't need another ugly tie, no_

_Heard they had a sale on go-karts_

_Down at Walmart, ho ho, a good buy_ – Wal-Mart, good God, Alice is going to have a mental breakdown if she happens to hear this song, what the hell is Emmett thinking?

_Got no money in my pocket_

_Can't believe it's Christmas_ _time_

Emmett joined in with the little elf-man on the television and began booming out the lyrics with him, just as off tune, if not worse.

_It's the crowds that bug me_

_Stuck in traffic like this_

_It's kids causing a commotion_

_It's shop-at-your-own-risk_

_It's that Tickle Me Elmo_- Emmett actually tickled his own stomach to the words…Holy hell, I think I am going to pass out! I fell against the wall- clutching my sides trying to contain my laughter. It would do no good attracting more of my family then were already currently on their way down the stairs to find out what the commotion was all about.

I glanced to the doorway as Esme and Carlisle appeared at it, both with stunned, confused expressions on their faces. Within moments Esme's lip twitched at the corner, and I knew from her thoughts, she too, was finding this little performance rather amusing.

_It's dang unfindable_

_Christmas, Christmas, unshoppable_

_Christmas, Christmas_

_They can make a fellow uptight_

_I must have been to fifteen stores or more_

_All I wanted was a LiteBrite_

_But they sold out last night, of course_

_Tried to buy my kids a swing set_

_I'll be broke forever more_

_'Tis the season of giving_

_'Tis that time of year_

_'Twas the night before Christmas_

_'Twas a pain in the rear_

_It's that credit card payment_

_It's (uhh) unpayable_

_Christmas, Christmas, returnable_

_Christmas, Christmas_

Emmett jumping about and slapping his ass was doing far more than amuse me, it was downright hysterical, and the poor dogs he had tied up to the make-shift sleigh truly, honestly looked about to keel over from anxiety and fear. It was animal's natural instincts to fear us; we were, after all, the highest on the food chain. I almost felt bad for the poor mutts.

_You'll see Santa hop the rooftops_

_Rudolph's nose will be glowing so bright_

_There's a whole lot of parents losing sleep_

_Nothing's silent about this night, oh_

_Christmas is pure promotion_

_Let us not forget why_

_We're all out shopping_

_We're all out buying_

_It's the off-key caroling_

_Grandma's mistletoe kiss_

_It's that one string of light bulbs—_Emmett bent and threw a string of lights in the air, scowling at them so believably, and in his thoughts he was thinking about the year we all made fun of him after finding him dangling upside-down against the side of the house- a huge hole in the bricks of the house from where his body slammed into it after he had somehow lost his balance while stringing the lights. He really _was _pissed at the light bulbs.

_You can't ever get lit_

_It's that gallon of eggnog_

_It's (ugh) undrinkable_

_Christmas, Christmas, decorateable_

_Christmas, Christmas_

"This part's for you my 'head elf'" Emmett hollered in between the lyrics with his head tilted towards the stairwell.

_It's the things you buy me, baby_

_It's the things I buy you, darling- "Oh, hellz_ _no he didn't" _I cringed and scrambled to my feet upon hearing Rosalie's pissed, grumbling thoughts. Emmett was in for it now.

_It's the crowds that bug me_

I bolted out the door just as Rosalie stormed in. The last thing I heard her yell was, "Are you for real, Emmett? Do you really think the only thing that Christmas is to 'us' is fucking presents?"

I flew out the front door, Esme and Carlisle hot on my heels as I almost slammed into a startled looking Bella. "Where are you three going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Anywhere but here," Carlisle mumbled while shaking his head. He then took Esme's hand and dashed into the forest. _We're going to go for a run and come back when, hopefully, Rosalie has calmed down a bit._ I nodded that I had heard his thoughts and watched briefly as they tore off into the forest before reaching for Bella's hand. "Come on, why don't we go to our meadow, and I'll explain there?" Bella simply nodded and twined her fingers into mine before we slowly-at a human pace- began walking towards the…our meadow.

~~o~~

"Are you serious? Emmett actually had poor defenseless dogs chained to his make-shift sleigh? I wonder what Jake would think about that gesture…" Bella's eyes, at the current moment, were the closest I had ever seen a vampire come to actually having tears, glistening with moisture and almost brimming at the edges, she was doubled over beside me on the wet, snow covered ground in our meadow.

I glanced around the meadow…our meadow, as Bella's laughter softly died down. So much had transpired in this very place over the years.

Me, finally showing Bella who I truly was. Her, easily and readily accepting me. Laurent almost attacking her here, only to be torn apart mere feet from the edge of this perfect place by none other than the wolves. This was also the very first place Bella had run, once she did run, after her transformation. This was the place she regained her memory, where she remembered she loved me. She still had yet to re-gain all of her memories from when she was human. In fact, if I were being honest, she barely remembered anything, which might be a good thing, except for a few key things in her life, me being one of them. Some of our time together was still rather fuzzy for her and it frustrated her to know end, but she was doing better. I mean, it had only been nine weeks since her transformation completed. Time, maybe all she needed was time. Carlisle had speculations, of course. One being that her mind just could not handle the pain of the transformation and had shut down to try and protect itself. Two, being she simply never did anything they way everyone else did, thus, instead of her slowly losing her human memories, she simply just had none at all. A fresh start- a clean slate, if you will, that is what she had woken up with on that frightful third day. I remembered it all too clearly. How could I forget? That was the day I almost lost the only woman I have ever and will ever love.

"Edward…" Bella's soft, concerned voice jostled me from my reminiscing. It was still something I was getting used to, her voice being so high and tinkling. It was definitely a change I had grown to enjoy, just not one I was used to quite yet.

"Yes, love?" I held her tiny, pale hand in my own and raised it my lips, placing a feather light kiss to her wrist.

"What are you thinking about?" She rolled to her side and gazed up at me as she buried her face into my chest and inhaled deeply.

"You, baby, always you. Come here." I couldn't help it; her scent was so strong, her beauty too stunning. Ever since she had been changed, I had wanted her. Really wanted her, and for once felt that maybe I could alleviate that want, now that she could withstand the damage making love to someone like me would surely cause.

Our lips met. There was nothing tentative about the kiss. Instantly our tongues flicked out to meet, and as soon as my mouth engulfed hers, she moaned so huskily I was instantly hard. She hauled her tiny body up and over me 'til she was straddling me. I tried hard to hide the embarrassment that was my insanely rock hard member from her by shifting slightly, however, it didn't work quite as planned, just as I shifted, so did she.

She gasped and her deep red irises darkened to an almost night black. I tried to move her off me, feeling ashamed and dirty, but she was having none of that. She planted her hands firmly on my chest; a low growl slipping past her slightly parted lips as she ground her little hips into me. That simple movement awoke something deep inside of me; something I never knew had been hidden deep in the pit of my being. An animal, a sexual deviant. In that instant, I was a typical, hormonal male teenager. I screwed up my eyes trying to will the beast away for a moment while she continued to kiss me in an unabashed manner. I could feel the heat radiating from her core; it seeped through the fabric of my pants. Her arousal was becoming more prominent, filling the air around me and antagonizing the beast within me. This time, however, her blood had nothing to do with it.

Bella moaned softly, her eyes clenched shut as she gyrated on my lap. All sense of decency now lost, I grabbed her roughly by the hips and flipped her over and underneath me.

Hovering over her, I gazed into her hooded eyes, seeing nothing but love and desire gazing back at me.

"Please, Edward, I've waited so long. Please don't deny me again." Bella pleaded in a broken tone that tore at me. She had obviously taken my brief pause for something it was not. I was not trying to get out of this; I was trying to find the will to be gentle with her...to make our first time perfect.

"You don't see just how much I want you, do you, Isabella? You give me too much credit. I couldn't stop now if I tried." Bella smiled a wicked smile I had never once seen grace her face before, almost as if her inner goddess was gloating, relieved, ecstatic.

Our lips crashed over and over...stone against stone-yet soft as soft can be. I nibbled on her bottom lip, groaning as a small amount of her venom trickled into my mouth. It was the sweetest taste and reminded me so much of what her blood had tasted like when she was human when I had to bite her to save her after the whole James thing.

"Edward...Edward...please...I need more...NOW!" _Wow, what the hell was that?_ Bella being forceful was a whole new experience for me, and boy did it turn me on.

I slid my hand up her arm and palmed her breasts cautiously, looking for any signs I may be hurting her. Nothing but deep arousing sounds-moans-whimpers-squeaks escaped her lips. I screwed up my courage and tore her shirt wide open, revealing her pale, creamy, smooth skin to me. She wasn't wearing a bra for some reason. I cocked a brow at her, she just shrugged and giggled, "I ummmm...had a hard time putting it on and after tearing the fourth one into pieces, I gave up!" She smiled sheepishly up at me. Bella still had a rather hard time with her new found strength. I chuckled softly as I lowered my aching lips to her pert little breasts, wrapping my lips around them and groaning in satisfaction as they pebbled under my tongue. I lavished them properly… licking, nibbling, blowing and teasing before I made my way slowly down her chest, swirling my tongue a few times in her tiny bellybutton and relishing in the erotic noises I was able to elicit from her. I did this; I made her feel this way. Only me. All _mine_! The beast within me was now fully awake and present. As always with Bella, he was here to stake him claim; take what he believed belonged to him. For the first time ever, I was on the completely same wavelength as him. Today- tonight, Bella and I would finally join as one. Tonight, she would be mine in every way possibly physically, mentally, and emotionally. _Finally!_ My inner monster growled jubilantly.

The smell of Bella's arousal hit me hard as I made my way to her core. I wanted nothing more than to lavish her with attention everywhere, but I had to taste her. It was like some long lost sense had awoken in me, demanded my attention, drew me to it. I slowly lowered myself between her legs; Bella looked down at me with a lust filled yet anxious expression on her face. "Shh...just lay back, baby, and enjoy… Just feel." I blew softly on her pretty pink bud, watching in awe as it immediately became more prominent, standing at attention for me, and, instantly, I could smell her arousal as it slipped out of her. I could wait no longer. My tongue whipped out and lapped at the escaping juices, my taste buds instantly doing a happy dance. If Bella's blood, when she was human had been the equivalent to heroin to my addict, Bella's juices would be along the lines of a subsistence one would need to survive- blood to my vampire, water to a human...

"Fuck, Bella, you taste amazing," I growled out as I lapped greedily at the river flowing between her legs, my thumb finding its way to her bundle of nerves and applying pressure there. I watched in wonderment as Bella's whole body arched off the ground and a small tremor ran through her entire form before she collapsed back on the ground groaning and moaning.

Faster than I thought possible, I had my pants off and was perfectly aligned with Bella's naked body, "Are you sure, baby?" I whispered into her hair before placing a soft kiss there.

Bella nodded minutely, "As sure as I am about you, please, Edward. I need you. I crave you." In the simplest words ever, Bella had just managed to explain exactly how I felt about her, as well. I placed my throbbing dick at her soaked entrance, the heat emanating from her seeming almost impossible. Was it normal for a vampire to feel so warm? Looking deep into her eyes, I slowly pushed forward, hissing in pleasure as her walls enveloped me, spread for me, welcomed me.

"So good... shit..." Never in my existence had I sworn as much as I had in the mere hours Bella and I had been here. This...brought out such an animalistic, bad boy side of me, it was almost...exhilarating.

I slowly pushed past Bella's barrier, feeling her whole body tense below mine and halted my movements, "You okay?" I asked as the strong fragrance of venom filled the air. I had torn her, somehow broke her. I was a monster.

"Just give me one second..." Bella murmured softly, her nails digging into the flesh of my back.

Seconds later, Bella's tiny hips rose to meet mine as she edged me deeper into her. I groaned in ecstasy. It felt surreal, perfect, warm and tight and encompassing.

As our grunts and groans filled the air, our thrusts became deeper, faster, more urgent and needy. I heard birds flutter away in fear as our stone bodies slapped against each other, making crashing noises close to that of an avalanche.

I was so lost in the feelings and emotions that I didn't notice Bella glaring at me.

"Not. Fast. Enough," she growled menacingly, momentarily startling me. She roughly pushed me off of her and slammed into me with such force we flew back into a tall Ever Green tree a few yards back. Soft, fluffy snow fell from the branches and covered our naked bodies as Bella's legged encircled my waist and I slid back into her. I spun her around and placed her against the tree as I tried to placate her with hard, deep thrusts.

Her hips bucked erratically moments later, and her unneeded breathing picked up, shuddering slightly as I felt her soft, wet walls clamp tightly around my dick and pulsate as if milking me. I threw my head back as a fiery shot of ecstasy flew through me. Pulling back as far as I could go without leaving her body, I slammed as forcefully as I could back into her. The tree behind Bella's body cracking and shattering against the force. As I unclenched my eyes and looked into Bella's dancing amused ones, the tree we had been leaning against timbered and fell to the ground beside us. Bella clung to my neck, not wanting to separate our bodies just yet, and small, hysterical giggles flew out of her swollen lips.

I joined her in boisterous laughter and gently placed her on the ground, kissing her softly on the crown of her head as my laughter died down.

Bella pulled away from me slightly, glancing around us at the disaster of a mess we had left in our orgasm induced wake.

"Well... that was on heck of an end to our beginning." She giggled, knowing full well I understood exactly what she meant, and knew I felt the same way.


End file.
